


the wolf among us

by honeybearbee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Based on a video game, Blood, F/M, M/M, Murder Mystery, Prostitution, Romance, Spoilers, Stalking, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2472614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybearbee/pseuds/honeybearbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale is working hard to not be known as the Big Bad Wolf anymore. His job as Sheriff is helping, but all the Fables are still terrified of him. However, with a murder on his hands, the Fables are worried about a lot more. And the Big Bad Wolf just might have to come out and play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the wolf among us

**Author's Note:**

> based on the video game, "the wolf among us", which is based on a comic called "fables". so MASSIVE spoilers for the game. the game is excellent, so you should play it or watch a playthrough of it. the game has five chapters, but i'm definetly going to have more than that. i'll add tags as the chapters go on.

Derek Hale sighed and adjusted his tie as he walked down the street. It was nearing seven at night and he just wanted to go home, have a beer, maybe some day old Chinese food and relax. _I hope that Isaac isn’t still there when I get back._ Derek scowled at the thought. _Get us both in trouble, little fucker._ He cracked his neck and sighed again. He looked across the street and saw his destination, a rundown apartment building. He jogged over and pushed open the glass door.

“Finstock, you here?” he called out.

“Yeah, yeah,” came a voice. The door at the end of the hall opened and a toad stepped out.

Derek sighed for a third time. “Come on, man. You know you need a glamour.”

“Glamours are expensive! For me and for Greenburg, it costs over $200! I don’t make that kind of money,” Finstock exclaimed.

Derek pulled out a pack of cigarettes, tapped one out into his hand, lit one, and stared at Finstock.

“Give me some time and I’ll get one.”

“Two days,” Derek said gruffly. “Or else I gotta haul you to The Farm.” Derek heard a whimper from the door and looked up to see Greenburg, a young toad, huddling in the doorway. “Sorry, kid.”

Finstock turned around and glared at his son. “Go back to bed!” Once Greenburg had shut the door, he turned back to Derek. “Now why I called you here.”

“Why did you call me?” Derek asked as he blew some smoke towards the stairs.

Before Finstock could answer, they heard some shouting and smashing. “That’s why,” Finstock said angrily. “That stupid Huntsman, Argent, has been arguing with some girl all night. I’ve had enough! If he trashes that place, how can I rent it out.”

“It’s a piece of shit.”

“It’s all some Fables can afford,” Finstock said grumpily.

Derek grunted and began walking up the stairs. “Stay in your apartment.”

“Don’t break anything!” shouted Finstock after him.

Derek ignored him and continued climbing the stairs, cigarette still hanging out of his mouth. As he reached the third floor, the shouting got louder. He reached the top of the stairs and looked down the hallway. All the other doors were shut tightly. A pay phone was off the hook, so Derek put it back as he walked passed. In front of the apartment, there was a book of matches. Derek bent and picked it up, looking at the front of it.

“Jackson’s,” he muttered before pocketing the matches. Then he moved the door and stood outside for a second.

“Just pay me!” a female voice shouted.

“No way!” Argent’s voice came, drunk and loud. “You didn’t do your services.”

“Oh my god! As if I could with you!”

There was the sound of slap and the female voice cried out. Derek nodded and kicked the door open.

He blew some smoke into the room before dropping the cigarette and putting it out with his shoe. “Is there a problem here?” he asked.


End file.
